


postcard from paris

by whenyouheldtheknife



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Postcards, Relationship(s), Self Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouheldtheknife/pseuds/whenyouheldtheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras writes a postcard to Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	postcard from paris

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this was a prompt given to the fiction workshop class i'm in and i am trash  
> 2) idk if i would ever make this a series but for now it's standing on its own  
> 3) please please pleASE let me know what you think  
> 4) come say hi on [tumblr](http://rudejolras.tumblr.com)

R, 

This political conference is a load of horseshit. I knew it would be, going into it, but now that I’m here and surrounded by old white men with horrendous two-dollar haircuts I feel ready to leave. You know as well as anyone the respect I’m able to command back home, but here I am invisible because I’m a genderqueer person who doesn’t shave his leg hair and wears dresses to some meetings and well-cut suits to others. Not to mention that these pompous men are lining their pockets in the interest of themselves and aren’t attempting to help their country at all. It’s entirely frustrating. C-squared is keeping me in line, though, as I am sure you’ve asked the two of them to do. How are you? I miss you so terribly it makes me ache. Every time I am sitting in a meeting, surrounded by the vestiges that remind me of this nation I love with my whole being, I end up thinking about the shape of your lips when you smile and how soft they feel pressed against the nape of my neck. Have you been remembering to water the plants and keep up with the dogs and cat? Tell them I’ll be home soon. It’s the last full week of conferences here in the capital, but I wish that I were home with you every hour of the day. Give everyone at home my best wishes. Please take care of yourself; I know it can be hard but I believe in you, R, in such an all-encompassing way that I would have to ask JP for help writing the words down on paper. If you do drink, go out with our friends: I know they’ll take care of you, I’ve already asked them. I can’t wait to see you. 

All my love, E 


End file.
